A SupposedToBeOrdinary Conversation
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: When a fourteen year-old Kanata started blurting out questions on their plans if they actually get married, what has a totally unsuspecting fourteen year-old Miyu got to say?


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: A Supposed-To-Be-Ordinary Conversation

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: When a fourteen year-old Kanata started blurting out questions on their plans if they actually get married, what has a totally unsuspecting fourteen year-old Miyu got to say?

XOXOXOXOX

It was an ordinary Sunday morning at the Saionji temple. Birds are chirping. Laundered blankets are flapping gently against the wind. The floors of the temple are gleaming in polish.

The hallways, however, seem to be echoing silence as our two favorite aliens went out to shop for groceries; which leaves the blonde and the brunette who sat before the television watching some old Japanese movie, with a bowlful of popcorns and two glasses of iced tea between them.

At times like the present that the two of them are alone, conversations pass usually like this…

Miyu: Have you heard the new movie _Grooming a Monster_? Aya thinks it's cool.

Kanata: Sure.

Miyu: Wanna watch it? Santa's tagging along…

Kanata: Not interested.

Miyu: Um…okay.

_(Awkward silence)_

Miyu: Are you done with our Math assignment?

Kanata: Hmm.

Miyu: Then can you teach me how to solve quadratic equations?

Kanata: No.

Miyu: _(fuming)_

Yes, it seems to be tedious but Miyu mostly ends up irritated because of Kanata's monotonic answers. Add to that his I-am-bored-but-please-shut-up-Miyu attitude exemplified by gestures like cupping his chin with his hand and answering Miyu without looking at her.

Which means having to stop the urge of harming Kanata in any way possible.

Back to the present, Miyu is idly sipping her tea and has just decided not to talk to her housemate when Kanata unexpectedly asks out of the blue:

"Say Miyu, would you like to get married with me?"

Which led Miyu to spasm out because of the tea that suddenly itched her throat. "W-what?"

Kanata gave Miyu an amused look that sent shivers down her spine. "Would you?"

Miyu was blushing furiously at the moment, so she determinedly covered that by bringing down the glass hard against the table. "No!"

"Really?" Kanata countered smugly.

Miyu chose not to answer though she's seething silently.

Kanata mistakenly took that as a yes and continued. "Okay first things first. Where would you like us to live?"

"I'm not living _anywhere_ with you in the foreseeable future."

Kanata shrugged. "Just answer the question."

Miyu crossed her arms and tried not to be a killjoy. "Well then, I'll have a house with white picket fences in a suburban community."

Kanata seemed to contemplate that and chewed a popcorn. "Cute…but too western," he decided. "I think this temple suits us better."

"Suits you best, you mean." Miyu hissed.

Kanata pretended he hadn't heard her. "Now that the house is settled, let's move on to sleeping arrangements. My room or your room?"

Miyu blushed again. "I'm not sleeping _anywhere_ with you, pervert."

"Yeah? But you know you won't be able to resist me, Miyu…"

"You're getting too full of yourself, Saionji."

"…moreover, don't you think it's a waste of space to sleep at separate rooms? Our only child's occupying yours afterall."

The last sentence caught Miyu's attention. "What makes you so sure we'll only have one child?"

"Well, how many do you have in mind?" Kanata asked 'nonchalantly'.

Miyu was about to respond, but then she caught herself. "Hey! I'm not having _any_ child with you, Saionji."

Still, Kanata answered as coolly as possible. "I honestly think one is enough. If that child's anything like you, I'm sure she's too much to handle."

Miyu goggled at him. "Did I hear a _she_?"

Kanata nodded solemnly as if it is a fact and propped again a popcorn to his mouth. "I suppose. Since we've already experienced taking care of a boy, I think it's only fitting to give taking care of a girl a try."

"You're insane, Kanata."

"Am I?" he said with an arrogant smile. "Now what job will we have in order to support _our family_?"

"I know what I'll have. I'll take _any_ job as long as it's far from you."

"Oh, you won't," Kanata quickly dismissed with a laugh, "You'll be a dutiful housewife, properly raise our daughter, and most importantly, you'll tend to your husband's _needs_."

Miyu glared more. "Maybe in your wildest dreams."

Kanata just ignored her. "For my part, I think I'll be a writer. Or maybe a computer programmer. Whichever works as long as I got to work mostly from our home. Besides," sending a wink to Miyu, "I don't want my wife thinking she's being abandoned."

"Of course, though in my opinion, what she should be thinking is maybe you're _mentally_ abandoned."

"Hey, that's funny," Kanata replied rather cheerfully, ignoring Miyu's 'subtle' insult. "Should we proceed?"

Miyu answered with a snarl.

"Impatient, huh? Well next on the agenda is, let's see…ah! How will Miyu and Kanata distribute the household chores?"

"No Miyu and Kanata will distribute _any_ household chores in the distant future, do you hear?" Miyu angrily answered.

"There must be, _future wife_!" Kanata replied mischievously. "Since I'll get busy immersing myself at work, I should be given a lighter load. And since you're very insisting…"

"I'm not insisting anything!"

"…I'll let you cook our meals most of the time. Don't worry, I'll eat even if it's burnt food."

"I'd rather burn the house, thank you."

"Whoa, you're getting violent. Eat a popcorn then, Miss Temperamental."

Kanata held the popcorn before Miyu's mouth and offered it with a sweet smile. Miyu narrowed her eyes before snatching the snack. Then she chomped it in an exaggerated manner and sent Kanata a look that says, _Satisfied?_

Kanata again just smiled and sipped his iced tea. "Anyway, Miyu," he prompted as he watched her reaching for another popcorn, "we'll follow a strict schedule. Well, hmm…maybe except on our evenings…"

Miyu got the drift of his message and choked on her popcorn.

Kanata gazed at her seductively and whispered, "Who knows what may happen on our sultry and wintry nights…lying together in that single futon…"

Miyu went red in the face and started throwing popcorns at him.

"Mama! Papa! Daa!"

Both teens looked at the doorway and saw a smiling baby flying towards them.

"Looks like you two are getting along well," Wanya commented with a knowing smile as he carried grocery bags. Then addressing the baby he said, "Come on Ruu-chama. It's time to change your diapers."

"Daa!" said Ruu in a way of answer and followed Wanya.

When the two aliens left, Miyu turned to Kanata and gave her best glare.

"You're having much fun teasing me, don't you?"

Kanata edged closer to Miyu and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "What makes you think I am?"

Miyu, who thought she made enough blushing for a day, found herself blushing more. In defense, she scurried away and stomped out of the living room leaving a Kanata in peals of laughter.

Ten years later, they married each other nevertheless. Another ten years and Miyu found that not one of her answers materialized. Instead, though not at all surprising, every one of Kanata's counterarguments came true.

So much for blushing and opposing, Miyu ended up following his plans. And realizing she _enjoys_, _treasures_, and _loves_ every moment of it.

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Hope you enjoyed this short fic ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
